Guardian
by arisanightray
Summary: setiap orang punya malaikat pelindung, termasuk Arthur Kirkland. malaikat pelindung Arthur mempunyai rambut pirang dan bola mata yang berwarna biru. malaikat pelindung Arthur bernama Peter Kirkland


**Halo, Arisa disini. Inilah cerita khusus mengenai keluarga Kirkland. Mungkin ini bisa membayar kesalahan saya karena meng-**_**update**_** chapter 14 **_**Exchange**_** terlalu lama, haha. Saya harap Anda menikmatinya.**

**Buat kalian yang baru pertama kali membaca cerita ini, mungkin bisa membaca cerita utama dari cerita ini yaitu **_**Exchange **_**#promosi #ditendang.**

**Warning : as always, boy x boy**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing**

**Guardian**

"Selamat datang! di rumah baru kalian!" Arthur membuka pintu pagar rumah untuk mempersilahkan Alfred dan Matthew, yang hari ini resmi menjadi anaknya. Wajah Alfred dan Matthew terlihat senang. Kedua mata mereka bersinar dan mulut mereka terbuka lebar.

"Huwa! rumah yang keren, Artie!" seru Alfred.

"Hm, tentu saja! karena yang membuat rumah ini adalah ayahku! tentu saja rumah ini keren!"

"Ayah, lihat! Rumah ini dua lantai? nanti akan ada tangganya? akan ada lotengnya?" tanya Matthew bersemangat.

"Kalian lihat saja ya.." saat Arthur membuka pintu rumahnya, Alfred dan Matthew makin terkesima.

"Huwaaa luas!" Alfred langsung berlari melalui koridor untuk melihat sekeliling rumah.

"Alfred, jangan lari!"

"Ayah, aku mau ke atas!" seru Matthew yang kemudian berlari menaiki tangga.

"Matthew, kamu juga jangan... argh!" Arthur mengacak-acak rambutnya saat tahu Matthew tidak mendengarkan peringatan Arthur untuk kakaknya. Kini, Arthur bingung harus ke tempat siapa. Alfred di lantai satu atau Matthew di lantai dua. Setidaknya ia senang kedua anaknya menyukai rumah ini.

Rumah ini adalah rumah dimana Arthur dilahirkan. Sejak lahir, ia bersama kedua orang tuanya tinggal di rumah ini. Setelah ayahnya meninggal, ibunya tetap ingin tinggal di sini karena rumah ini menyimpan banyak kenangan tentang suaminya. Saat Arthur bilang ia ingin tinggal di rumah ini bersama kedua anaknya, ibunya bersedia pindah ke apartemen tempat tinggal Arthur setelah ia bekerja. Sama seperti ibunya, Arthur juga ingin mempunyai kenangan bersama anak-anaknya di rumah ini.

"Anak-anak, kalian jangan sampai membuat rumah ini berantakan ya!" teriak Arthur yang kemudian berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Ya!" Arthur dapat mendengar suara Alfred dan Matthew menjawabnya.

Matthew membuka satu persatu pintu kamar yang ada di lnantai dua. Pertama, ia membuka pintu kamar yang ada paling dekat dengan tangga. Di dalam kamar itu terdapat dua tempat tidur, dua meja belajar, dan satu lemari pakaian. _Ini kamarku!_, seru Matthew senang. Ia berlari memasuki kamar menuju tempat tidur. Tempat tidur ini terasa sangat empuk bagi Matthew. ingin rasanya Matthew memejamkan matanya dan beristirahat.

Iya, Matthew ingin tidur setelah merasakan empuknya tempat tidurnya, namun ia merasakan ada yang memperhatikannya dari daun pintu kamar. Matthew membangunkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang memperhatikannya. Tidak ada orang. _Mungkin perasaanku saja_, ujarnya dalam hati. Pertualangan Matthew dilanjutkan. Kini Matthew membuka pintu kamar yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Huwa!" kamar ini benar-benar luas! Terdapat tempat tidur berukuran sangat besar, dengan meja dan kursi di sebelah kanan. Terdapat ruangan kecil di dalam kamar ini. Ruangan itu berisi meja dan kursi yang lebih besar, dengan rak penuh folder dan buku-buku. Sepertinya ruangan kecil ini adalah ruang kerja Arthur.

"Krek" Matthew menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu bergerak. Matthew juga mendengar suara lari seseorang karena lantai koridor lantai dua terbuat dari kayu.

"Kak Alfred?" Matthew memastikan apakah yang berlari itu kakaknya atau bukan. Namun saat Matthew memeriksa, ia tidak menemukan siapa pun di koridor. Bulu kudu Matthew mulai berdiri. Ia sendirian di lantai ini, Matthew tahu itu. Kakaknya berada di lantai satu bersama ayahnya, tapi ia merasa ia tidak sendirian di lantai ini.

"Thup!" suara pintu tertutup mengalihkan perhatian Matthew. Matthew baru menyadari ada satu ruangan lagi yang belum ia periksa. Ruangan itu berada di sebelah kamarnya. Ruangan itu berada di ujung koridor, sehingga Matthew tidak memperhatikannya saat ia menaiki tangga. Dengan perlahan, Matthew berjalan menuju ruangan tersebut. ia ketakutan sebenarnya, takut ada yang memperhatikanntya atau ada yang berlari melewatinya.

Matthew seharusnya sudah tahu bahwa akan ada setidaknya satu hantu di rumah ini. Arthur sudah bilang tadi rumah ini sudah ada saat kakeknya masih hidup. Itu artinya usia rumah ini sudah tua, lebih tua dari usianya. Tapi tetap saja Matthew ketakutan. Tangannya bergetar saat berusaha membuka pintu kamar.

"Matthew?"

"HUWA!" suara Arthur memanggilnya membuat Matthew terkejut. "A.. ayah! jangan membuatku terkejut!"

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi Matt, tapi kau tak menjawab panggilanku jadi aku naik ke atas untuk memanggilmu. Kau kenapa? badanmu berkeringat." Arthur berjalan menghampiri Matthew.

"Aku.. tidak apa-apa, hehe.." Matthew berusaha tersenyum agar Arthur tidak khawatir.

"Benarkah? apa kau letih? apa makan siang tadi masih kurang?"

"Aku sungguh tidak apa-apa, ayah."

"Hm.. baiklah. Kalau begitu kita turun yuk. Aku akan memberitahumu tentang rumah ini dan apa saja tugasmu nantinya."

"Ok." Matthew merasa kecewa saat Arthur menarik tangannya untuk turun ke bawah. Matthew masih penasaran dengan ruangan itu. Mungkin ia bisa bertanya pada Arthur nantinya.

Matthew tidak sadar, saat ia dan Arthur sudah menuruni tangga, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan sepasang mata yang memperhatikannnya.

"Jadi ini, tugas kita di rumah ini untuk ke depannya, kalian paham?"

"Paham!" Alfred dan Matthew menjawabnya secara bersamaan.

"dan ini jadwal sarapan dan makan malam kita, kalian paham?"

"Paham!"

"Tidak!" Arthur dan Matthew menoleh ke arah Alfred yang berteriak dengan keras.

"Apa yang tidak kau pahami, Alfred?" sambil melipat tangan, Arthur berdiri di hadapan Alfred, seolah-olah sudah tahu apa kalimat yang akan diucapkan anaknya itu.

"Kenapa kita tidak sarapan dengan hamburger setiap hari? hamburger baik untuk mengawali hari! jadi kita perlu hamburger setiap.."

"Itu untukmu saja!" Arthur langsung menjitak kepala Alfred saat tahu dugaannya benar. "kita tidak bisa sarapan dengan hamburger setiap hari, Alfred. Kalau kau ingin sekali makan hamburger, aku akan menyimpan banyak hamburger di dalam kulkas, jadi jangan protes!"

"Apa ada persediaan pancake juga?" tanya Matthew dengan semangat.

"Ya, kalau kau mau, akan kusiapkan." Arthur melihat di hadapannya kedua anaknya berteriak senang. "Tapi ingat, kalian harus makan sa..."

"Kami sayang padamu, Ayah! tentu saja kami akan makan sayur!" tanpa di duga Alfred dan Matthew memeluk Arthur, dan Arthur memeluk kembali mereka.

"Ya, aku juga sayang kalian." Arthur tahu perbuatannya salah. Terlalu memanjakan anak dengan makanan bukanlah hal yang seharusnya dilakukan orang tua. Orang tua juga harus memperhatikan keseimbangan gizi pada anaknya. Tapi jika itu bisa membuat mereka tambah sayang padanya, Arthur tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Yak, selanjutnya!" Arthur melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menggambar di selembar kertas.

Alfred dan Matthew hanya memperhatikan karena penasaran apa yang digambar Arthur. "Itu apa, Artie?"

"Ini denah rumah ini. ini lantai satu, ini lantai dua. Di lantai satu ada ruang tamu, kamar mandi tamu, ruang keluarga, dapur, dan kamar mandi kita." Arthur menunjuk satu persatu ruangan yang ia maksud.

"Lalu kotak ini?" tanya Alfred menunjuk gambar kotak yang berada di dapur.

"Ini adalah _bunker_, tempat kita berlindung dari badai atau hal-hal yang diinginkan. Perhatikan juga lingkaran kecil ini, ini adalah tabung gas jika terjadi kebakaran. Kalian tahu cara memakainya?" Alfred dan Matthew menganguk. "Bagus, lalu ini denah lantai dua. Ini kamar kalian, dan ini kamarku. Kau sudah melihatnya, Matthew?"

"Sudah ayah, tapi aku belum memeriksa ruangan ini." Matthew menunjuk sebuah ruangan di sebelah kamarnya.

"Ah, ruangan ini... kalian tidak bisa tahu ruangan apa ini jika kalian tidak diizinkan. Jika pintu ini ditutup, ini artinya kalian tidak diizinkan, tapi jika pintu ruangan ini terbuka, kalian baru boleh tahu ruangan apa ini."

"... aku tidak mengerti, Artie."

Arthur hanya tersenyum, "Suatu saat kalian akan kuceritakan tapi tidak sekarang."

Malam memperlihatkan bulan purnama yang sangat terang. Terlihat indah di mata Matthew, tapi juga menakutkan. Sudah sejam berlalu saat Arthur pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini, dan Matthew sama sekali belum bisa tertidur. Ia masih ketakutan dengan peristiwa tadi siang, ia takut jika ia mendengar suara lari dari koridor. Sekarang saja, ia masih merasa ada yang memperhatikannya.

Matthew menarik selimutnya agar selimut bisa menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk wajahnya. Dipejamkan matanya agar ia bisa tidur, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Ia merasa kesepian. Alfred sudah tidur, jadi hanya ia yang terbangun di ruangan ini. Matthew ingin pergi ke kamar Arthur, agar Arthur bisa menemaninya. Tapi Matthew ketakutan jika harus berjalan di koridor malam hari.

Tiba-tiba, Matthew merasa kedinginan. Padahal selimut sudah menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Matthew menarik lagi seli... tunggu. Tadi kan selimut sudah menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya? kenapa ia masih bisa menarik selimutnya? "_Krek._" Matthew dapat mendengar suara tempat tidurnya, seolah-olah ada orang yang duduk di tempat tidurnya. Matthew menoleh ke sebelah untuk melihat suara apa yang membuatnya ketakutan, dan ia melihat dengan jelas sepasang mata berwarna biru sedang menatapnya tepat di hadapannya.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA" Matthew berteriak dengan keras lalu segera menarik selimutnya lagi. Badannya gemetar karena takut. ia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Hantu, ia bari saja melihat hantu! meski hanya melihat matanya saja, Matthew merasa itu sudah sangat menyeramkan! "Ayah... ayah..." tanpa sadar Matthew memanggil Arthur.

"Matt?" seolah mendengar panggilan Matthew, kini Arthur ada di tempat tidur Matthew. "Matt, kau kenapa? tadi kau..." Arthur tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Matthew dengan segera memeluk Arthur.

"Ayah... aku... aku baru saja melihat hantu..."

"Hantu?"

"Iya! matanya berwarna biru bulat dan tadi ia berada tepat di hadapanku! aku takut..." Arthur terdiam mendengar kalimat Matthew. untuk sesaat, ia melihat ke arah sudut ruangan.

"Sudahlah, jangan takut." Arthur memeluk erat Matthew agar anaknya lebih tenang. "Sekarang tidur lagi yuk, ayah temenin. Mau kunyanyikan juga?" Arthur tidur di tempat tidur Matthew kemudian menarik tangan Matthew.

"Hihi... apa kau bisa bernyanyi, yah? aku tak percaya..." Matthew mendongakan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah ayahnya.

"Tentu saja! aku sudah latihan dengan ibuku supaya bisa menyanyikan lagu sebelum tidur untuk kalian!" tangan kiri Arthur mengelus rambut Matthew, sedangkan tangan kanan Arthur menopang kepala Arthur. "Ehm, dengar ya." dan Arthur mulai bernyanyi.

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_How I wonder that you_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

"Huwo... kau sungguh bisa bernyanyi, yah!" ucap Matthew senang.

"Bagus bukan? aku akan bernyanyi untukmu sampai kau tidur, aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tidur. Jadi, jangan takut." Matthew mengelus rambut Matthew untuk menenangkannya.

"Um!"

Alfred terbangun setelah mendengar suara teriakan Matthew. ia ingin bangun dan mencari tahu kenapa adiknya berteriak, tapi ia sangat mengantuk. Ia ingin kembali tidur karena ia tahu Arthur akan masuk ke dalam kamar tidur mereka dan menenangkan Matthew. Tak lama, Alfred mendengar suara Arthur sedang bernyanyi. _Hm... sudah lama sekali kami tidak mendengar lagu sebelum tidur_, pikirnya. Alfred ingin kembali tidur, tapi pandangannya teralihkan pada sudut ruangan. Meski Alfred hanya membuka setengah kedua matanya, tapi Alfred melihat di sudut ruangan terdapat sosok anak kecil dengan kulitnya yang putih bercahaya. Rambutnya pirang, kedua matanya bulat besar berwarna biru, dan ia menggunakan pakaian pelaut.

Badan Alfred seketika kaku. Ia terkejut melihat anak kecil di ruangan ini. Anak Arthur hanya ia dan Matthew! bagaimana mungkin ada anak kecil lain di rumah ini?! "Peter." kali ini Alfred mendengar suara Arthur memanggil nama seseorang. Anak kecil itu berjalan melewati tempat tidur Alfred, lebih tepatnya ia menembus tempat tidur Alfred! Alfred semakin terkejut, tapi ia tidak takut. itu bukan sifatnya. Lebih baik ia mencari tahu siapa anak kecil itu sebenarnya.

"Peter, apa tadi kau yang membuat Matthew teriak?" _Oh, Arthur seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. _"Huh, aku tahu kamu penasaran dengan anak-anakku, tapi jangan kau buat mereka takut, mengerti?" _tunggu, Arthur sedang berbicara dengan siapa?_ "aku perkenalkan, ini anak bungsuku, namanya Matthew Williams. Yang di belakangmu adalah kakaknya, Alfred F. Jones." _Apa Arthur sedang berbicara dengan anak kecil tadi?_ merasa anak kecil yang dilihatnya tadi akan menghampirinya, Alfred menutup matanya rapat-rapat. "Mereka lucu, bukan saat mereka tidur?" _oh Artie, aku harap kau tidak terus berbicara degan anak ini..._ "jadi... kapan aku bisa memperkenalkanmu pada mereka?" kali ini Alfred mendengar Arthur berbicara dengan nada sedih. "Kau mau memperkenalkan dirimu sendiri? baiklah... aku harap kalian bertiga bisa bermain bersama seperti kita dulu, jadi kau tidak kesepian." _Oh Artie, aku sudah mengenalnya kok. Peter, anak kecil berambut pirang bermata biru, dan dia... dia siapa nya Arthur ya?_

Alfred membuka matanya setelah merasakan ada yang membanting pintu kamarnya. Ia terkejut semalam ia bisa tidur setelah mendengar percakapan Arthur dengan Peter, anak kecil misterius yang dilihat Alfred semalam. Dengan langkah lemas karena masih mengantuk, Alfred berjalan menuruni tangga. Matanya mulai terbuka lebar saat mencium bau masakan dari arah dapur.

"Matthew memasak pancake!" serunya yang kemudian mempercepat langkahnya. Matthew paling suka dengan pancake, karena itu ia paling jago memasak pancake. Bagi Alfred, pancake buatan Matthew adalah yang terbaik! "Mattie, kau memasak pancake?"

"Oh, Kak Alfred, selamat pagi." Sapa Matthew. "Iya, tapi aku memasak hanya untukku dan ayah." Alfred langsung menunjukkan wajah kecewa. "aku memasak waffel untukmu."

Wajah alfred kembali ceria. Dipeluknya Matthew dari belakang, "kau yang terbaik, Mattie." pancake buatan Matthew memang enak, tapi Alfred lebih suka waffel, dan waffel buatan Matthew sama enaknya denga pancake yang dibuatnya.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan semua sarapan, aku akan bangunkan ayah ya." Matthew kemudian melepaskan celemeknya dan pergi meninggalkan dapur. Sedangkan itu Alfred mengambil sarapannya, waffle dengan daging asap dan mayonaise di atasnya, dan ia pergi ke ruang makan. Mungkin terdengar aneh jika Alfred sarapan dengan waffel dengan daging asap, tapi Alfred harus mengawali hari dengan daging agar ia bersemangat.

"_Prang._" Alfred mendengar ada suara benda jatuh dari arah dapur, Alfred ingin melihatnya tapi kakinya terlalu malas untuk berjalan karena waffel dan daging asap masih memenuhi mulutnya. Ia tidak jadi melihata apa yang terjatuh dan kembali melanjtkan makannya.

"Pagi." tak lama ia mendengar suara Arthur. ia melihat Arthur berjalan menghampirinya kemudian mencium rambutnya. "Ugh, kau belum mandi ya?"

"Iya, kenapa? aku mau sarapan terlebih dahulu."

"Hm... apa sarapan hari ini?"

"Hari ini kita Matthew yang memasak, jadi..."

"KAK ALFRED!" dari arah dapur Alfred dan Arthur mendengar suara teriakan Matthew.

"Ada apa, Matt?" tanya Alfred yang bingung melihat Matthew berjalan menghampiri meja makan dengan wajah marah.

"KEMANA SEMUA PANCAKE YANG SUDAH KUSIAPKAN?!" tanya Matthew sambil membanting piring kosong di atas meja makan.

"Aku tidak tahu, daritadi aku memakan waffelku disini."

"TERUS KEMANA PANCAKE KU DAN AYAH?! YANG DARITADI DI BAWAH KAU, KAK!"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu Matthew, tidak mungkin juga aku memakan sarapanmu dan Artie."

"Oh, itu bisa saja terjadi. Kau kan suka memakan makananku tanpa izin, tapi apa kau lupa aku paling tidak suka jika pancake ku dimakan tanpa izin?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat, karena itu aku tidak berani memakan pancake mu!"

"Sudahlah kak, tak usah bohongi aku. Aku tahu kau yang memakan sarapanku dan ayah, asal kakak tahu saja, AKU MARAH!" dengan marah, Matthew membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju dapur, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena Alfred mencengkram lengan Matthew dan membalikkan badannya lagi, kini mereka berhadapan.

"Kau tahu Matt? aku tahu kau marah, tapi disini aku juga marah karena kau tak percaya padaku, karena kau bilang aku membohongimu!"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku mempercayaimu, kak? tadi aku sudah mempersiapkan sarapan dan sekarang sarapan itu hilang begitu saja, dan yang berada satu lantai dengan sarapan itu hanya kau! Kecuali kau bisa membuktikan dimana sarapanku..."

"Apa yang kau..."

"Sudah, sudah..." tak tahan melihat kedua anaknya bertengkar, Arthur berusaha melerai mereka. "jangan bertengkar di pagi hari, apalagi ini pagi pertama kalian di rumahku." Alfred dan Matthew sama-sama terdiam. "Kita cari sama-sama ya." Arthur menarik tangan Alfred dan Matthew secara bersamaan dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur, Arthur tidak melihat apapun di atas meja. Seharusnya, ada sarapan paginya di atas meja itu, namun ia melihat ada piring yang pecah di sekitar lantai dekat meja. "Matt, apa kau yang memecahkan piring ini?" Tanya Arthur.

"Tidak. Piring itu sudah pecah saat aku hendak mengambil sarapan untukmu."

"Bukan Mattie yang memecahkannya. Saat kalian di atas, aku mendengar ada suara piring pecah dari arah dapur namun aku tak tahu siapa, aku piker tikus." kali ini Alfred yang berbicara. "Lihat, terdapat serpihan waffle menuju… bunker?" Alfred melihat terdapat serpihan waffle di sekitar piring yang pecah. Serpihan itu membawa mereka menuju bunker.

"Astaga, Peter…" tanpa sadar, Arthur mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Alfred dan Matthew menoleh. Arthur segera membuka bunker dan memeriksanya. "Peter, aku tahu kau di dalam…" tak ada jawaban. "Apa aku perlu masuk ke dalam?" taka da jawaban lagi, namun Arthur berkata lagi seolah-olah ia mendengar jawabannya. "Baiklah, aku masuk ya. Alfred, Mattie, kalian tunggu di atas."

Alfred dan Matthew hanya menganguk pelan karena mereka terlalu terkejut dengan perilaku Arthur. "Kak, Peter itu siapa?" samnbil menarik sedikit baju kakaknya, Matthew berbisik pada Alfred.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Matt, tapi apa kau tidak mendengar suara apapun, kan?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mendengarnya." Keduanya terdiam. "Tadi… maaf ya, aku sudah berteriak pada kakak."

"Aku juga minta maaf ya sudah membentakmu." Alfred kemudian merangkul Matthew dan mencium pipinya. "Kalau saja yang hilang itu hamburger, aku juga akan marah sepertimu."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya, bahkan mungkin marahku lebih seram daripada marahmu."

Kalimat Alfred terbukti keesokan harinya, di saat ia mengetahui hamburger yang ia persiapkan untuk dirinya dan Arthur hilang.

"MATTIEEEEEE! KEMANA HAMBURGERKU?!" Matthew dan Arthur langsung berjalan menuju dapur saat mendengar teriakan Alfred.

"Aku tidak tahu, daritadi aku memakan hamburgerku disini."

"TERUS KEMANA HAMBURGER KU DAN AYAH?! YANG DARITADI DI BAWAH KAU!"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu Kak, tidak mungkin juga _aku_ memakan sarapanmu dan Ayah."

"Oh, itu bisa saja terjadi, selama kau masih merasa lapar, kau tidak akan segan mengambil makananku."

"Aku memang begitu, tapi tidak dengan hamburgermu."

"Sudahlah, tak usah bohongi aku. Aku tahu kau yang memakan sarapanku dan ayah, asal kau tahu saja, AKU MARAH!" dengan marah, Alfred membalikkan badannya dan beranjak pergi, tapi langkahnya terhenti karena Matthew mencengkram lengannya dan membalikkan badannya lagi, kini mereka berhadapan.

"Kau tahu Kak? aku tahu kau marah, tapi disini aku juga marah karena kau tak percaya padaku, karena kau bilang aku membohongimu!"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku mempercayaimu? tadi aku sudah mempersiapkan sarapan dan sekarang sarapan itu hilang begitu saja, dan yang berada satu lantai dengan sarapan itu hanya kau! Kecuali kau bisa membuktikan dimana sarapanku..."

"Apa yang kau..."

"Sudah, sudah..." tak tahan melihat kedua anaknya bertengkar, Arthur berusaha melerai mereka. "jangan bertengkar." Alfred dan Matthew sama-sama terdiam. "Kita cari sama-sama ya." Arthur menarik tangan Alfred dan Matthew secara bersamaan dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Sesampainya di dapur, Arthur tidak melihat apapun di atas meja. Seharusnya, ada sarapan paginya di atas meja itu, namun ia melihat ada piring yang pecah di sekitar lantai dekat meja. "Alfred, apa kau yang memecahkan piring ini?" Tanya Arthur.

"Tidak. Piring itu sudah pecah saat aku hendak mengambil sarapan untukmu."

"Bukan kakak yang memecahkannya. Saat kalian di atas, aku mendengar ada suara piring pecah dari arah dapur namun aku tak tahu siapa, aku pikir tikus." kali ini Matthew yang berbicara. "Lihat, terdapat serpihan waffle menuju… bunker?" Alfred melihat terdapat serpihan waffle di sekitar piring yang pecah. Serpihan itu membawa mereka menuju bunker.

"Astaga, Peter…" tanpa sadar, Arthur mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Alfred dan Matthew menoleh. Arthur segera membuka bunker dan memeriksanya. "Peter, aku tahu kau di dalam…" tak ada jawaban. "Apa aku perlu masuk ke dalam?" tak ada jawaban lagi, namun Arthur berkata lagi seolah-olah ia mendengar jawabannya. "Baiklah, aku masuk ya. Alfred, Mattie, kalian tunggu di atas."

Alfred dan Matthew terdiam saat melihat Arthur menutup pintu bunker. "Kak, rasanya aku pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini…"

"Kita mengalami hal seperti ini kemarin, Matt."

"Oh iya, kau benar, dan lagi-lagi sepertinya ini ulah Peter…"

"…. Dan kita tidak tahu siapa Peter…."

"Hm…." Keduanya sama-sama berfikir sambal bergumam. "Jika Arthur tidak mau menceritakan siapa Peter, kita harus bertanya pada siapa?"

"Kita bisa bertanya pada Nenek! Mungkin dia tahu sesuatu!" usul Matthew.

"Benar! tapi kapan kita bisa memanggil nenek kemari?" lagi, mereka berdua berfikir. "Besok hari apa?"

"Hari Sabtu."

"... dan yang memasak untuk sarapan pagi?"

"Ayah..." wajah Alfred dan Matthew langsung pucat. "Kita harus memanggil nenek kemari!" teriak mereka secara bersamaan dengan wajah ketakutan.

"_Kriet..._"

"HUWA!" Alfred dan Matthew langsung teriak karena mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" ternyata itu adalah suara pintu bunker yang dibuka oleh Arthur. "Peter minta maaf pada kalian karena sudah mengambil sarapan kita tanpa izin."

"Hm... tidak apa-apa. Lain kali jika ia mau makan, katakan saja. Jangan menakuti kami."

"Haha, maaf. Ia masih malu dengan kalian jadi ia belum mau memperlihatkan dirinya. Akan kuberi tahu ia harus memberi tahuku dulu sebelum ia mau makan sarapan kalian."

"Apa perlu kita buat sarapan untuk Peter juga?" tanya Matthew. Wajah Arthur berubah menjadi cerah.

"Itu ide yang bagus! Peter pasti sangat senang. Maaf ya, sebelum kalian datang Peter tidak pernah mengambil masakanku, jadi ini pertama kali baginya." Alfred dan Matthew saling pandang karena mereka tahu alasannya. "Saat aku menemuinya tadi, ia sangat menikmati masakanmu, Alfred. Aku sangat senang kalian bisa memasak." Arthur memeluk Alfred dan Matthew lalu mencium kepala mereka.

"Lepaskan, Artie, kau bau." Dengan wajah yang memerah, Alfred berusaha melepaskan pelukan Arthur.

"Oh iya, aku harus mandi dan berangkat kerja. Alfred, Matthew, kalian mau ikut ke kantor?"

"Tidak mau, disana membosankan." Tolak Alfred.

"Kalau kau, Matt?"

"Aku akan menemani Kak Alfred, jadi aku tidak ikut."

"Hm... begitu. Ya sudah, kalian bertiga yang akrab ya di rumah." Arthur pergi meninggalkan mereka lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Alfred dan Matthew menelan ludah mendengar kalimat ayahnya. Mereka tahu 'bertiga' yang dimaksud Arthur adalah Alfred, Matthew, dan Peter. Mereka berdua harus akrab dengan makhluk yang tidak bisa mereka lihat? Bagaimana caranya?

X

Siang hari di kediaman Kirkland, Alfred dan Matthew sedang makan siang di meja makan. Menu siang hari ini Matthew memasak ikan dan salad. "Terlihat lezat, Matt." Alfred yang mencium aroma masakan Matthew segera ke dapur untuk membantu adiknya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya kak, sebentar lagi matang." Alfred melihat Matthew sedang memanggang dua potongan ikan salmon dengan tepung terigu. Melihat jumlah ikan yang digoreng, Alfred mendapat ide.

"Hei Matt. Bagaimana jika kau menggoreng sepotong ikan lagi?" Matthew sedikit bingung dengan permintaan Matthew.

"Untuk apa? jika kau ingin makan dua porsi, masak untuk dirimu sendiri, Kak."

"Bukan untukku, tapi untuk Peter."

"Chop!" tanpa sadar, tangan Matthew langsung memotong tomat yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hah?"

"Kita adakan percobaan. Kali ini, kita ajak Peter untuk makan bersama kita, bagaimana?"

"Kak, itu ide gila! Bagaimana mungkin aku memasak untuknya?"

"Ini untuk memastikan bahwa Peter sungguhan ada!"

"Kalau ia sungguhan ada, kenapa? dan kalau ia tidak ada, kenapa?"

"Mattie, apakah kau tidak takut? jika ia sungguhan ada, kenapa kita tidak bisa melihatnya? jika ia tidak ada, dengan siapa Arthur selama ini berbicara? Arthur... ia tidak gila, bukan?"

"Kau benar, baiklah, akan kumasak sepotong lagi untuk Peter." Alfred menganguk senang karena Matthew menerima idenya, di saat yang bersamaan, keringat dingin mulai membasahi kepalanya. Begitu pula dengan Matthew. Sambil memasak, keringat dingin juga membasahinya karena ia takut dengan hasilnya nanti. Matthew juga merasakan ada orang yang memperhatikannya memasak. _Oh, seandainya aku tahu siapa Peter dan bisa melihatnya, aku tidak akan setakut ini,_ jeritnya dalam hati.

"Nah, makan siang sudah siap." Alfred menyiapkan tiga piring dengan ikan dan salad di atasnya di atas meja makan. Alfred dan Matthew duduk bersebelahan sambil melihat piring di hadapan mereka. Piring itu piring Peter. Alfred menelan ludah, "Peter, kami menyiapkan makan siang untukmu." tidak ada jawaban, tapi kursi di hadapan mereka bergerak. Matthew langsung menarik ujung baju Alfred. Kursi itu bergerak sendiri! bukan Alfred ataupun Matthew yang menggerakan kursi itu, jadi siapa?!

Alfred dan Matthew sama-sama terdiam menunggu perubahan pada makanan yang ada di hadapan mereka. Anehnya, tidak ada yang terjadi. Makanan itu tetap utuh dan tidak ada keanehan di sekitar makanan tersebut. Saat Alfred dan Matthew sudah selesai makan, kursi yang berada di hadapan mereka krmbali bergerak dan suasana hening seketika.

"Kursi tadi... bergerak, kan Kak?" tanya Matthew memastikan penglihatannya.

"... tapi makanan itu tidak tersentuh. Itu artinya Peter tidak ada... mungkin itu hanya halusinasi kita saja."

"Bagaimana bisa itu hanya halusinasi jika kita berdua melihatnya kursi itu bergerak?!"

"Itu bisa karena kita kembar. Kita berharap Peter ada dan kita berhalusinasi kursi itu bergerak, itu kesimpulanku, Matt. Kesepakatan kita tadi mengatakan kalau Peter ada jika makanan itu termakan atau tidak, dan hasilnya tidak. Jadi, Peter itu tidak ada."

"... meski begitu, aku jadi takut tidur di kamar kita... kalau kursi di kamar bergerak sendiri, bagaimana?"

"Itu mudah, kita hanya tidur di kamar lain saja."

X

"Jadi, kenapa kalian disini?" Arthur bertanya kepada kedua anaknya tiduran di sisi kanannya.

"Kami ingin tidur di sini, tidak bolehkah?" tanya Matthew yang tiduran tepat di sebelah Arthur.

"Tentu saja boleh, Matt. Ayah sangat senang kalian mau tidur bersama ayah." Arthur kemudian mengelus rambut Matthew dan menciumnya. "

"Ne, Artie. Bacakan buku untuk kami! kami ingin segera tidur!" rengek Alfred.

"Hm? kalian masih ingin dibacakan dongeng sebelum tidur meski kalian sudah sebesar ini?" goda Arthur.

"Biarkan, kau sendiri yang bilang meski kami sudah besar, kami tetap menjadi bayimu!" Arthur tertawa karena Alfred mengingat perkataannya.

"Baiklah... apa yang ingin kalian dengar malam ini?" tanya Arthur.

"Hm... Cinderella?!" seru Matthew.

"Ch, itu untuk perempuan, Matt. Bagaimana kalau Gadis Tudung Merah? Kau langsung ceritakan saja bagaimana sang serigala memakan si nenek!" seru Alfred.

"Itu menyeramkan, Kak. Cinderella saja!" untuk lima menit ke depan, Arthur hanya memperhatikan kedua anaknya bertengkar mengenai Cinderella dan Gadis Tudung Merah.

"Baiklah, malam ini yang ingin kuceritakan adalah Putri Duyung..." Arthur melerai pertengkaran Alfred dan Matthew dengan memutuskan sebuah cerita pilihannya.

"Boleh!" tanpa disangka, secara bersamaan Alfred dan Matthew sama-sama menyahut.

"Cerita ini berkisah tentang putri duyung bernama..." Arthur pun memulai ceritanya. Sesekali ia memainkan rambut Matthew atau menjitak kepala Alfred jika Alfred berulah. "... sang putri pun memutuskan untuk menjadi manusia, karena itu..." suasana hening seketika. Arthur melihat Alfred dan Matthew sudah sama-sama tertidur dengan lelap. Arthur tersenyum melihat kedua malaikat kecilnya sudah tertidur dengan lelap. Diusapkan kedua kepala anaknya, kemudian Arthur mencium kening mereka. Saat hendak menarik selimut agar Alfred dan Matthew tidak kedinginan, ia merasa baju tidurnya."

Arthur menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya seorang anak kecil berambut pirang sedang menatapnya. "...dongeng..." ucapnya pelan.

"Hm? kau mau kubacakan dongeng juga, Pet?" Peter menganguk senang.

"bacakan aku tentang Little Mermaid juga!" serunya senang kemudian menarik tangan Arthur menuju kamar tidurnya.

"Selamat Pagi!" perlahan Matthew membuka matanya karena mendengar suara perempuan sedang membangunkannya. Saat Matthew sudah sepenuhnya sadar, ia melihat nenek angkatnya sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Granma!" Matthew langsung memeluknya. "selamat pagi."

"Pagi Matthew, ayo kita sarapan! Alfred sedang memasak untuk kita dibawah, sebelum ayahmu yang memasak sarapan nanti."

"Hehehe... ayo!" Matthew segera turun dari tempat tidur dan bergegas menuju lantai bawah. "Oh iya," langkah Matthew terhenti saat menuruni tangga. "ayah dimana?"

"Hm? ia sedang tidak menginap di luar?"

"Tidak, tadi malam ia mendongeng untuk kami dan tidur bersama kami."

Cristine sempat berfikir sebentar, sampai ia melihat ke ruangan di sebelah kamar tidur Alfred dan Matthew. "Mattie, kau turun duluan ya. Biar nenek yang membangunkan ayahmu." Matthew sedikit bingung dengan ucapannya, terlebih saat neneknya mengetuk pintu kamar sebelah kamar tidurnya, kamar Peter, kemudian masuk ke dalam.

Matthew menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia harus ingat tujuan ia dan Alfred memanggil neneknya kemari, untuk bertanya tentang Peter. "Pagi," saat memasuki dapur, Alfred menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

"Pagi," balas Matthew.

"Nenek mana?"

"sedang membangunkan ayah..."

"Oh... tadi saat aku bangun ayah tidak ada di kamar, dimana ia sekarang?"

"Ayah tidur di kamar tidur Peter sepertinya." Alfred berhenti bergerak.

"Benarkah?" Matthew menganguk. "dan nenek masuk ke dalam kamar untuk membangunkan ayah?"

"Iya... sepetinya Peter belum mau memperlihatkan dirinya pada orang yang baru ia lihat... pada kita."

"dan kita belum tahu siapa Peter ini..." keheningan terjadi karena Alfred dan Matthew sama-sama sedang berfikir.

"Pagi semua..." Alfred dan Matthew menoleh saat mendengar suara berat Arthur.

"Osu,"

"Pagi, ayah."

"Ah, seharusnya aku yang memasak hari ini, ya?"

"Yup, tapi karena kau masih tertidur, jadinya aku yang membuat sarapannya. Pancake dengan saus hamburger!" serunya bangga.

"Wah, sepertinya enak, Alfred..." Cristine yang melihat sarapan yang diletakan di atas meja berusaha menyenangkan cucunya. "tapi, kenapa kau membuat lima piring?"

"Oh, itu untuk aku, Mattie, Artie, Granny, dan Pettie..."

"Pettie?" Arthur dan Matthew bertanya secara bersamaan.

"Peter, maksudku. Ia sudah dua kali mengambil sarapanmu jadi aku buatkan saja sarapan untuknya."

"Oh, begitukah? aku yakin Peter pasti akan suka..." Alfred dan Matthew dapat melihat kedua mata Arthur yang bersinar karena senang. "Nah, aku mandi dulu ya, karena hari ini aku ada rapat jadi aku akan berangkat kerja..."

"Eehh? kerja? tapi hari ini kan hari sabtu..." keluh Mattthew.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku harus membayar semua hari liburku selama aku bersama kalian setelah kalian keluar dari panti. Tenang, ada nenek bersama kalian dan akan kuusahakan aku pulang sore. Ah, kalau Peter ingin bermain bersama kalian, bermainlah." ucapan Arthur membuat Alfred dan Matthew menelan ludah bersamaan. "Nah, ayo kita sarapan dulu, sebelum aku mandi dan berangkat kerja."

X

Arthur melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil, membalas lambaian kedua anaknya. "Nah, hari ini kita akan bermain apa?" dari belakang, Cristine memukul pelan pundak kedua cucunya.

"Sebenarnya nek, ada alasan mengapa kita memanggil nenek kemari..."

"Hm? apa itu? Nenek pikir kalian memanggil nenek karena kalian tidak ingin memakan sarapan Arthur."

"Sebenarnya itu salah satu alasan mengapa kami ingin nenek kemari, tapi ada yang lebih penting daripada sarapan ayah..."

"dan itu adalah?" Cristine masih penasaran dengan apa yang ingin kedua cucunya inginkan.

"Peter." Jawaban Alfred membuat Cristine terdiam. "Kami ingin tahu siapa Peter sebenarnya dan apa hubungannya dengan ayah."

"Nenek pikir kalian sudah mengenalnya, kalian bahkan sudah membuatkan sarapan untuknya."

"Kami hanya ingin menyenangkan ayah, jadi kami berpura-pura kami mengenal Peter, padahal kami takut pada Peter. Kami tidak mengenalnya dan kami tidak bisa melihatnya. kami ingin mengetahuinya karena itu kami mengundang nenek." Cristine terdiam mendengarnya.

"Kalian... takut? maafkan nenek... kita ke ruang keluarga dulu saja yuk. Nenek akan bercerita disana." Cristine kemudian menarik tangan Alfred dan Matthew kemudian menuntun mereka ke ruang keluarga. Di ruang keluarga, Cristine duduk di hadapan Alfred dan Matthew. "Nenek akan bercerita kepada kalian tentang Peter, tapi kalian tidak boleh bercerita pada Arthur, mengerti? jangan sampai Arthur tahu kalian mengetahui kisah Peter dari nenek, mengerti? dan janji kalian tidak akan membenci Arthur dan tetap menyayanginya." meski Alferd dan Matthew bingung dengan kalimat Cristine, mereka langsung menganguk.

Cristine mengambil nafas panjang, "Arthur... mengidap Skizofrenia..." Cristine melihat kedua cucunya untuk melihat reaksi mereka. Alfred tidak bereaksi, sedangkan wajah Matthew terlihat terkejut. "sepertiya kau tahu Skizofrenia itu apa, Matthew." ucap Cristine sambil tersenyum sedih.

"... tidak mungkin..." Alfred yang tidak mengerti, hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah bingung.

"eh? Kenapa? apa itu skinny?" tanya Alfred.

"Skizofrenia, kak. Atau yang dikenal sebagai penyakit halusinasi."

"HE?!"

"Benar, sejak ayahnya meninggal saat ia berusia lima tahun, Arthur sering berhalusinasi melihat Peter, adiknya yang tidak pernah lahir di dunia." Alfred dan Matthew sama-sama menelan ludah mendengarnya. "Richard, suamiku mempunyai tubuh yang lemah sejak kecil. Ia lebih sering berada di tempat tidur karena kesehatannya. Karena itulah Arthur lebih suka bermain di kamarku untuk menemani ayahnya daripada bermain di luar. Lalu, saat Arthur berumur empat tahun, aku mengandung anak keduaku dan Arthur memberi namanya Peter. Namun sayang, kandunganku hanya bertahan lima bulan. Aku keguguran, dan tak lama Richard meninggal karena penyakitnya. Kehilangan kedua laki-laki yang kucinta membuatku sedih dan depresi. Namun aku sadar, aku tidak boleh terlarut dalam kesedihan, aku harus bangkit dari kesedihan. Dan, suatu hari Arthur datang kepadaku dan berkata... 'Mom, jangan bersedih. Peter bersama kita sekarang untuk menemani kita setelah Daddy pergi'..."

Wajah Matthew terlihat tegang, "awalnya aku tidak mengerti, lalu Arthur berkata lagi, 'Daddy menyuruh Peter untuk menemani kita supaya kita tidak kesepian, karena itu Mommy jangan bersedih lagi, ya.' tentu saja nenek tak percaya, namun Arthur terus meyakinkanku jika Peter sungguhan ada. Awalnya nenek berfikir ini hanya akan sementara, karena nenek tahu anak kecil suka melihat hal-hal yang tidak bisa dilihat orang dewasa. Ternyata, keberadaan Peter di hadapan Arthur terus ada hingga Arthur remaja. Bahkan Arthur membelikan buku dan mainan untuk Peter, dan ia juga membuatkan kamar untuk Peter. Bukan hanya itu, terkadang, nenek melihat Arthur berbicara sendiri dan saat nenek bertanya ia sedang berbicara dengan siapa, Arthur menjawab ia sedang berbicara dengan Peter."

Suasana terlihat sunyi.

"Arthur hanya kesepian karena ia anak tunggal dan tidak ada yang bisa ia jadikan teman di keluarga ini, karena itu ia butuh Peter. Lagipula halusinasinya tidak berdampak pada kehidupan sosialnya, karena itu nenek tidak bisa menyadarkannya lagi. Nenek tidak menyangka kalian takut dengan Peter, ia menakuti kalian?"

"hm... sedikit. Ia mengambil sarapan ayah dua hari secara berturut-turut, membuat aku dan kakak bertengakar hebat." jawab Matthew.

"Nenek tidak mau keberadaan Peter membuat kalian tidak betah tinggal di rumah ini bersama Arthur. Arthur sangat ingin tinggal bersama kalian di rumah ini, karena itu jangan takut ya. Anggap saja Peter itu adik kalian, atau mungkin paman kalian karena Arthur menganggapnya adik. Jika Peter mengganggu kalian, kalian jangan ragu untuk melaporkan ke Arthur. Pokoknya kalian berempat harus bisa hidup rukun di rumah ini, mengerti?" Alfred dan Matthew menganguk secara bersamaan. "Nah, hari ini kita mau bermain apa?"

"Ajarkan kami cara membuat hamburger dengan dua daging, nek!" seru Alfred.

"Tidak, bagaimana kalau pancake dengan saus hamburger?" usul Matthew.

"Wah, boleh! Ayo nek! Kita segera masak!"

Melihat kedua cucunya bersemangat, Cristine tersenyum. "Ayo!"

X

Arthur menutup pintu kamar Alfred dan Matthew setelah melihat kedua anaknya tertidur lelap di tempat tidur. Di hadapannya, berdiri ibunya yang juga tersenyum. "Mereka tertidur setelah makan siang dengan masakan mereka sendiri."

"Oh, hari ini mereka membuat apa?"

"Pancake dengan saus hamburger. Mereka juga sudah membuatkannya untukmu. Kalau kau ingin makan sekarang, akan kuhangatkan sekarang."

"Boleh deh, malam ini Mom mau makan malam dimana? Akan kupesan meja untuk kita makan malam nanti."

"Terserah kau saja, kau tahu Mom suka makan dimana saja."

"Baiklah, akan kupesan meja di Restoran Pasta." Arthur kemudian berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya, namun ditahan oleh Cristine. "ada apa, Mom?" Arthur bingung dengan sikap ibunya.

"Ibu ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, dan ini tentang Peter."

"Mom!" Arthur menunjukkan wajah tidak suka pada ibunya. "Kita sudah sepakat kalau kita tidak akan ngebahas Peter lagi."

"Tidak, jika Peter tidak mengganggu kehidupanmu yang sekarang! Mommy bersyukur dengan adanya Alfred dan Matthew kau tidak bermain-main dengan pria gay lainnya dan menjadi lebih memikirkan keluarga. Tapi jika Peter membuat Alferd dan Matthew tidak nyaman bersamamu, Mommy takut kau akan menjadi apa yang Mommy khawatirkan."

"Mommy tida perlu khawatir karena aku tidak akan bermain-main, aku akan pilih pasanganku sendiri nantinya dan hanya ia seorang, dan Mommy tidak perlu khawatir jika Alfred dan Matthew tidak nyaman bersamaku bersama Peter karena Peter tidak akan membahayakan mereka. Peter hanya suka menjaili karena meskipun usia kita terus bertambah tiap tahunnya, tapi tidak dengan Peter. Ia akan tetap menjadi anak kecil berusia 5 tahun yang akan menjaga kita."

"Tapi Alfred dan Matthew ketakutan, Arthur. Meski mereka membuat sarapan untuk Peter, itu karena mereka tidak ingin dijaili Peter lagi, dan mereka tidak bisa melihat Peter sepetrimu. Mereka bingung apa yang harus mereka lakukan, mereka ingin menyenangkanmu tapi mereka juga takut jika mempercayai apa yang mereka tidak bisa mereka lihat. Aku bisa berbicara seperti ini karena aku juga pernah mengalaminya."

"Alfred dan Matthew.. takut? mereka takut pada Peter? seharusnya tidak boleh, karena Peter itu adik mereka. Mereka tidak boleh takut pada adik sendiri."

"Mereka tidak akan takut jika mereka bisa melihat Peter. Mereka tidak akan takut pada Peter jika Peter menampakkan dirinya."

"Peter akan menampakkan dirinya pada Alfred dan Matthew. Itu pasti. Tapi bukan sekarang."

"Kapan? kapan Peter akan menampakkan dirinya supaya Alfred dan Matthew? sampai Alfred dan Matthew tidak tahan dan akhirnya keluar dari rumah ini?"

"_BRAK!_" Arthur dan Cristine langsung menoleh setelah mendengar suara pintu yang terbanting, itu suara pintu kamar Peter.

"Peter marah, Mom." Arthur berjalan meninggalkan ibunya yang belum selesai berbicara. "aku akan menenangkannya."

"Sampai kapan kau akan begini, Arthur?" pertanyaan Cristine membuat langkah Arthur berhenti. "Kau sudah punya Alfred dan Matthew, sudah seharusnya kau tidak kesepian lagi. Sampai kapan kau akan membela Peter disaat Peter tidak bisa membelamu disaat terdesak seperti ini."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan adikku. Aku akan sepeti ini sampai Peter sudah lelah bersamaku dan meninggalkanku." Peter kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke Kamar Peter dan menutup pintu kamar setelah ia sudah berada di dalam. Arthur melihat sesosok anak kecil sedang memojokkan dirinya di pojok kamar sambil memeluk lututnya. Arthur dapat mendengar suara tangisan. "Maafkan Mom, Peter."

"Kenapa... kenapa Mom masih tidak mau mempercayaiku sampai sekarang. Padahal kalau ia percaya padaku, ia bisa melihatku. Kenapa, kak?" Peter mengangkat wajahnya dan Arthur dapat melihat air mata mengalir dari kedua bole matanya. Arthur memeluk Peter untuk menenangkannya.

"Suatu saat, ia akan bisa melihatmu, ia ibumu, kan?" tidak ada reaksi dari Peter. "Untuk sekarang, kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan diri ke hadapan Alfred dan Matthew? mereka sudah menjadi keluarga kita sekarang." Arthur berusaha memancing Peter. Kalimat ibunya sebelum ia memasuki ruangan membekas di pikirannya. _Jika mereka bisa melihat Peter, mereka tidak akan takut, masalah akan selesai_.

"Tidak mau, ia mungkin anakmu tapi mereka bukan keluargaku. Mereka adalah keluargamu."

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang mereka bukan keluargamu? Mereka anakku jadi mereka adalah keponakanmu, keluargamu juga."

"Tapi mereka anak angkat, bukan anak kandungmu, jadi mereka tidak ada hubungan darah denganku. Intinya, mereka bukan keluargaku karena mereka tidak sedarah denganku." mata Peter yang tadinya merah karena menangis kini berganti merah karena hendak marah.

Arthur sedikit sedih mendengar pernyataan Peter. Ia menyayangi Alfred dan Matthew seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Saat Peter mengatakan bahwa Alfred dan Matthew hanya anak angkatnya, dada Arthur terasa nyeri meski hanya sedikit. Ia ingin Peter bisa akrab dengan kedua anaknya, tapi jika begini sikap Peter... "ya sudah, kalau begitu dengarkan aku. Tak apa jika kau tidak ingin akrab dengan Alfred dan Matthew, tapi kau harus mengikuti perintahku. Jangan keluar rumah atau bunker selama Alfred dan Matthew bangun dan beraktivitas di rumah. Kau boleh mencicipi sarapan yang mereka buat saat mereka sedang berada di luar atau di kamar. Saat malam, jangan menghampiri aku karena aku yang akan menghampirimu. Mengerti?"

Peter memasang wajah tidak suka pada Arthur karena merasa dirinya diatur-atur, tapi saat melihat wajah tegas Arthur, akhirnya Peter mengangukan kepalanya. "Baik."

Arthur kemudian tersenyum, "Anak pintar, ayo sekarang tidur, malam ini aku akan menemanimu tidur."

X

Sejak Cristine pulang ke apartemennya, ada yang berubah di kediaman Kirkland. Alfred dan Matthew merasakan itu. Tidak ada lagi piring yang pecah, tidak ada lagi suara derapan lari di lorong, tidak ada lagi barang-barang bergerak sendiri, seakan-akan tidak ada Peter di rumah ini.

"Eh, Peter? Ia ada kok, di kamarnya." jawab Arthur yang kemudian menutup bukunya saat Alfred dan Matthew menghampiri tempat tidur Arthur. "Ibuku bilang kehadiran Peter tanpa memperlihatkan wujudnya akan membuat kalian takut. Peter tidak mau memperlihatkan wujudnya di hadapan kalian meski kupaksa, karena itu ku perintahkan ia supaya tetap di kamar selama kalian beraktivitas di rumah."

"Begitukah? aku sedikit lega jika begitu. Aku tidak perlu tidur bersamamu lagi mulai sekarang." Ucap Alfred kemudian berbalik badan dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Hei, jangan dingin begitu padaku, Alfred." Arthur turun dari tempat tidurnya kemudian memeluk Alfred dari belakang. "Meski kalian sudah tidak takut pada Peter, Ayah juga masih ingin tidur bersama anak-anak ayah."

"Lepaskan, Artie, kau berat."

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Matthew. "Apa Peter tidak apa-apa jika kau perintahkan begitu?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Arthur tersenyum kemudian mengelus rambut Matthew karena ia tahu anaknya mengkhawatirkan Peter. "Peter anak yang penurut, dan ia anak yang pemberani. Lagipula saat malam setelah kalian tidur, aku masih bisa bermain dengannya, daaan... dengan begini kita punya banyak waktu bersama." Arthur kemudian mencium pipi Alfred dan Matthew. "Nah, malam ini dongeng apa yang ingin kalian dengarkan?"

"Kau sudah menceritakan semua dongeng yang kau punya, Artie. Aku sudah bosan." Keluh Alfred.

"Hm... apa perlu aku membeli buku dongeng ba... ah! aku ingat! ada satu dongeng yang belum pernah kuceritakan pada kalian."

"Apa itu, Ayah?"

"Dongeng Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan?" Alfred dan Matthew bertanya secara bersamaan, seolah belum pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Iya, dongeng ini sangat indah dan keren, aku sangat menyukai dongeng ini dan menamai adikku dengan nama tokoh utama Peter Pan." Arthur mungkin tidak sadar, tapi Alfred dan Matthew baru kali ini melihat ayahnya tersenyum sangat senang. "Ayo kita tidur di kamarku jika kalian penasaran."

Matthew mengikuti langkah Arthur menuju tempat tidurnya, meski langkahnya terasa berat karena Matthew merasakan ada aura kemarahan mengarah padanya. Matthew berharap aura itu tidak datang dari Peter.

X

"_BRAK!_"Matthew terbangun karena mendengar suara buku jatuh. Masih dalam keadaan mengantuk, ia melihat sekelilingnya dan menemukan kamar tidur Arthur masih rapi seperti sebelum ia tidur tadi malam. Matthew turun dari tempat tidur untuk mencari tahu sumber suara. Langkahnya pelan karena ia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, dan saat ia menemukan kakaknya berdiri di depan pintu kamar, langkahnya berhenti.

"Pagi, Kak." Sapa Matthew yang tidak dijawab oleh Alfred. Matthew bingung karena tak biasanya Alfred mengacuhkan sapaannya, terlebih lagi Alfred terlihat pucat. "Kak?"

"Sstt..." Alfred menaruh jari telunjuknya di hadapan bibirnya meski pandangannya mengarah ke arah lorong, menyuruh Matthew untuk tidak bersuara. "jangan berisik, Matt. Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan Peter dan Arthur."

"Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Kau terbangun karena suara, bukan? Suara itu berasal dari kamar Peter. Aku juga terbangun karena suara keras, dan itu sudah sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sepertinya Arthur juga berada di dalam kamar karena aku tidak menemukannya dimana pun. Aku tidak berani mendekati kamar Peter karena suara keras itu tidak berhenti."

"Apakah mereka bertengkar?"

"Entahlah, kita lihat saja akhirnya bagaima..."

"AKU BENCI KAKAK!"

"_BRAK!_" Alfred tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting bersamaan suara benturan keras lainnya. Mata Alfred dan Matthew membelak kaget saat melihat pintu kamar Peter terbanting bersamaan dengan Arthur yang terbanting ke dinding.

"AYAH!" Alfred dan Matthew segera menghampiri Arthur yang tersungkur setelah terbanting cukup keras ke arah dinding. Alfred membalikkan badan Arthur untuk memastikan Arthur baik-baik saja. Arthur tidak sadarkan diri, terdapat darah yang keluar dari hidung dan bibirnya. Alfred sempat melihat ada bercak di sekitar Arthur yang menandakkan Arthur mengeluarkan darah saat terbanting. Kini Alfred melihat Matthew untuk melihat keadaan adiknya. Badan Matthew bergemetar dan wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Matthew, segera kau hubungi nenek dan ambulan!" perintah Alfred yang langsung dilaksanakan Matthew. Matthew segera berlari menuju lantai bawah, dan menelfon ambulan. "Arthur, sadarkah engkau?" tak ada jawaban dari Arthur yang menandakan ia pingsan. Sekilas, Alfred melihat ke arah kamar Peter. Alfred melihat buku berterbangan di atas tubuh seorang anak kecil berambut pirang dengan bola mata biru. Untuk pertama kalinya, Alfred bertatapan langsung dengan Peter Kirkland.

X

"Tulang rusuknya ada yang patah, tapi itu tidak parah. Kita tunggu sampai ia siuman baru kita bisa tahu apa yang selanjutnya bisa kita lakukan." Seorang pria separuh baya dengan jas berwarna putih yang ia kenakan berbicara dengan Cristine.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Dok." ucap Cristine sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Setelah dokter yang menangani Arthur pergi, Cristine memasuki sebuah ruangan. Di dalam ruangan itu, ia bisa melihat kedua cucunya sedang duduk di samping anaknya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Apa kata dokter, Nek?" tanya Matthew.

"Tidak parah, setidaknya kita tunggu sampai Arthur siuman. Sepertinya ia akan dirawat beberapa malam di sini." Hening, tak ada suara. "Nenek tidak menyangka Peter akan berbuat seperti ini, tak pernah Nenek bayangkan ia akan menyakiti Arthur."

"Sepertinya mereka bertengkar."

"Tapi tak perlu sampai mematahkan tulang rusuk Arthur." Alfred dan Matthew tahu ada aura marah dari wajah Cristine. "Nenek akan pergi ke rumah kalian untuk mengambil baju Arthur."

"Jangan, aku saja yang pulang mengambil baju ayah." kata Matthew panik karena ia tidak tahu apa yang akan neneknya lakukan pada Peter jika ia pergi ke rumah.

"Tak mau kutemani?" tawar Alfred.

"Kalau kau ikut aku... nenek sendi..."

"Ikutlah, Alfred. Temani Matthew pulang." kata Cristine memotong kalimat Matthew.

"Baiklah."

X

Dengan ragu, Alfred dan Matthew menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai atas. Tangan Alfred bergetar, tapi tidak segemetar Matthew. Mereka takut akan apa yang menanti mereka di atas sana, mengingat peristiwa tadi pagi masih terbayang di ingatan mereka, mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan Peter lakukan dengan mereka.

Tiba-tiba, Matthew berhenti berjalan karena wajahnha mengenai wajah Alfred yang berhenti berjalan di depannya. "Ada apa, Kak?" tanya Matthew.

Alfred tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunjuk sesuatu di depan pintu kamar Arthur, seorang anak kecil berambut pirang yang duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya sehingga menutupi wajahnya. Meski wajah anak itu tidak terlihat, tapi Alfred dan Matthew tahu siapa anak kecil itu. Itu adalah Peter. Alfred dan Matthew langsung membalikkan badannya untuk menghindari Peter, namun saat mendengar suara tangisan, niat mereka berubah. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menghampiri Peter secara perlahan.

"eeerrmm... Peter?" tanya Alfred dengan Matthew yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil menarik baju Alfred. Peter berhenti menangis, membuat Alfred dan Matthew berhenti berjalan. "Kau tak apa?"

Peter tidak menjawab, ia mendongakan kepalanya sehingga Alfred dan Matthew dapat melihat wajah Peter dengan mata berkaca-kaca, pipi dan kedua telinga nya memerah dan hidungnya berair. "HUWAAAAAAA!" Peter menangis lebih keras. "MAAFKAN AKU! AKU TIDAK BERMAKSUD MENYAKITI KAKAK!"

Ketakutan Alfred dan Matthew pada Peter hilang seketika saat mereka melihat Peter menangis dengan histeris. Tanpa sadar, Alfred dan Matthew menghampiri Peter dan memeluknya untuk menenangkannya. "Tenanglah Pet, Arthur pasti baik-baik saja."

"Ia pasti akan membenciku..." ucap Peter belum selesai menangis.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin. Sejahat apa pun sikapmu ke Arthur, ia tidak akan membencimu karena kau adiknya, bukan? aku pun begitu, sejahat apa pun Matthew kepadaku, aku tidak akan membencinya."

"Lagipula pertengkaran antar saudara sudah biasa, bukan?" Peter tidak menjawab, tapi ia sudah tidak menangis. "Sudah tenang?" tanya Matthew. Peter menganguk.

"Kami bersyukur akhirnya kau menampakkan diri di hadapan kami." ucap Alfred sambil tersenyum pada Peter. Peter terdiam sebentar setelah melihat senyuman Alfred, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Arthur sangat suka dengan dongeng Peter Pan..." Peter mulai bercerita. "Ia berharap bisa bertemu dengan Tinker Bell dan bertemu dengan Wendy di kehidupan nyata. Saat tahu ia akan mempunyai adik, Arthur menamaiku Peter dengan harapan aku bisa membawanya bertemu dengan Tinker Bell dan Wendy. Saat Arthur menceritakan alasan kenapa ia menamaiku Peter, aku merasa dongeng Peter Pan istimewa bagiku. Dongeng itu yang membuat Arthur bisa melihatku. Karena itu, saat semalam Arthur membacakan dongeng itu pada kalian, aku merasa Arthur mengkhianati aku dan aku marah, aku pun melukainya..." Peter kembali ingin menangis, namun Alfred dan Matthew langsung memeluknya.

"Arthur akan baik-baik saja, ia akan selamat..." Alfred dan Matthew tak henti-hentinya menghibur Peter. Rasa takut yang mereka rasakan saat melihat Peter hilang begitu saja karena kini mereka merasa mempunyai adik baru, adik yang bernama Peter Kirkland.

X

Arthur siuman keesokan harinya. Dokter pun mengatakan Arthur harus beristirahat selama sebulan penuh, namun Arthur menolaknya. Ia memilih dirawat dua minggu di Rumah Sakit, lalu dirawat jalan dua minggu di rumah. Ia tak sabar untuk bisa bertemu dengan Peter, untuk bisa berbaikan dengan adiknya itu. Alfred dan Matthew bergantian menjaga Arthur di Rumah Sakit. Keakraban mereka dengan Peter mereka rahasiakan untuk kejutan Arthur nanti saat pulang ke rumah.

Dan benar, saat Arthur kembali ke rumah, ia terkejut melihat Alfred dan Matthew bercanda dengan Peter. "Kejutan!"seru Alfred, Matthew, dan Peter untuk memberikan kejutan pada Arthur. Melihat ketiga anggota keluarganya menyambut kepulangannya membuat Arthur menangis bahagia, terlebih Peter kini menanpakkan dirinya di hadapan Alfred dan Matthew.

"Astaga, aku terharu. Peter, kau sudah mau menampakkan diri di hadapan Alfred dan Matthew!" ucap Arthur senang.

"Selama ini aku kira mereka datang untuk merebutmu dariku. Ternyata mereka juga ingin berteman denganku... aku minta maaf Kak, aku sudah menyakitimu sehingga kau masuk Rumah Sakit..." Peter menundukkan kepalanya karena ridak berani melihat wajah Arthur.

"Tidak apa, Peter." Arthur segera memeluk Peter. "Kau masih menampakkan dirimu di hadapanku sudah membuatku sangat senang." Peter membalas pelukan Arthur. Meski Peter hanya arwah, ia bisa merasakan pelukan Arthur terasa hangat... tidak. Pelukannya terasa panas. Peter baru menyadari Alfred dan Matthew juga ikut memeluk dirinya.

"Alfred jangan terlalu lama memelukku, panas tahu!" keluh Arthur.

"Jangan merusak suasana, Artie! aku kan juga ingin ikut memeluk Peter!"

"Kau ini.. au!" Arthur ingin menjitak Alfred namun dadanya terasa sakit. "Sial, sepertinya aku akan absen menjitak dirimu."

Matthew dan Peter hanya bisa tertawa karena sedari tadi Alfred tidak berhenti menjahili Arthur. "Ne, Matthew." Matthew sedikit terkejut saat Peter memanggilnya. "Aku merasa peranku dalam hidup Arthur bukanlah sebagai Peter Pan tapi sebagai Tinker Bell."

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang seperti itu?"

"Arthurlah yang membawa kebahagiaan untukku dan kalian, dan aku harap aku bisa membantunya menemukan Wendy." Peter tersenyum pada Matthew.

"Aku yakin kau pasti bisa." Matthew membalas senyuman Peter.

"Peter, malam ini kita tidur bersama ya! Kau harus menceritakan apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan bersama Alfred dan Matthew!" seru Arthur.

"Ya!" Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya anggota keluarga Arthur tidur di kamar Peter. Ya, Arthur, Alfred, Matthew, dan Peter tidur di kamar Peter.

X

Beberapa tahun kemudian...

"Jadi ini, kamarku, dan di depannya adalah kamar Alfred dan Matthew." Arthur mempersilahkan Francis memasuki kamar tidurnya karena Francis ingin melihat-lihat lantai dua rumah Arthur.

"Ternyata kau seorang kutu buku, Arthur." Francis terkesima melihat rak buku yang banyak di dalam kamarArthur.

"Aku ingin anak-anakku pintar dan hidup sejahtera, karena itu aku harus pintar terlebih dahulu." ucapnya sambil memalingkan wajanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah karena malu.

"Sekarang kita ke..." ucapan Arthur terhenti karena sakunya bergetar. Arthur mengambil telfon selular dari sakunya dan wajahnya langsung berubah saat nelihat layar telfon. "Maaf, kau lihat sendiri saja kamar Alfred dan Matthew seperti apa. Aku harus mengangkat telfon ini." Arthur kemudian keluar ruangan dan berjalan menuruni ruangan.

Francis pun ikut keluar ruangan dan hendak memasuki ruang tidur Alfred dan Matthew, namun pandangannya teralih saat melihat seberkas cahaya melewatinya menuju ruangan di sebelah ruang tidur Alfred dan Matthew. Francis melihat pintu ruangan itu terbuka, dan tanpa sadar Francis berjalan menuju ruangan itu. Saat hendak memasuki ruangan itu, Francis melihat sosok pria berambut pirang dengan bola mata biru yang bulat dan menggunakan pakaian pelaut.

"_I found you, Wendy_." ucapnya.

**Bagaimana? Apa Anda menikmatinya?**

**Saran dan kritik saya terima, karena itu **_**R&amp;R please...**_


End file.
